


And what next?

by ZackAldan



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Cicakman, Ejen Ali (Cartoon), Keluang Man, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creative License, F/M, Fights, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Some Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackAldan/pseuds/ZackAldan
Summary: The Malaysian entertainment industry has a lot of potential and I'm here to expand it along with sharpening my writing skills. Also this writing piece is gonna be taking some creative liberties because since most of these shows are kinda geared towards kids, I'll try to realize these character's full potential with some other stuff sprinkled in it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading :) -zack

The Void churned with power, encompassing the universe. From beyond the stretch of imagination, the Void oversaw the universe's balance. Yet there was a sense that something was off, and a power that was more malevolent was approaching. Something was close to this universe, and in the grand scheme that is the universe, might _does _make right.

An interconnected destiny means everyone has a part to play, and no matter how small one thinks their piece to be, they contribute something to the entire puzzle. With a multiverse, destinies collide and mesh together, and after an objective look at reality...one would ask themselves: Is there a destiny to destiny? Or is there something that oversees it all? Or is there something doing it as a mere whim? Like a discovery author that writes as they go along, not even being sure themselves about what comes next?

Hell if I know. I'm a discovery writer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boboiboy was laying on the field, staring up at the moon. He looked at the massive universe spread out before him, and felt something familiar inside him. A suppressed feeling of depression that he often felt while he and his friends were out and about in space. It revolved around the feeling of helplessness due to the massive size of the universe. He couldn't help _everybody_, since the universe was far too large. It had been a year of his vacation, and he was now older and felt more of his creative juices flowing while fighting an opponent. He could use his powers more effectively and creatively, especially after watching a bunch of Earth shows about people with powers. He was also reaching his formative years. That thought was somewhat frightening him.

A spaceship then slammed into the ground in front of him, sending debris everywhere and caking his face with dirt. Retak'ka stepped out, fist emanating with gamma radiation and a menacing grin. Boboiboy leapt to his feet, terror flooding his heart. He thought he'd defeated Retak'ka already. Two other spacecrafts landed in front of him, with every villain he had ever fought in his life stepped out. Jokertu, Jugglenaut, Ejo Jo and more surrounded him and began cackling with evil.

"Oh fuck, oh no. How'd you all-"

"Come on, you idiot. There are Power Spheres that can manipulate time. Why wouldn't someone have a Power Sphere that can revive the dead?" Jugglenaut rumbled. "You really call yourself a seasoned fighter? You only got lucky when fighting us, getting a last-minute power-up that saves your ass."

Retak'ka blasted Boboiboy with a gamma ray blast, melting a hole straight through his body, causing him to puke a torrent of Uranium-235. Captain Separo then laughed maniacally, and used Hookabot to slash Boboiboy in half in its Sword-form. Screaming in pain, Boboiboy looked on hopelessly as Jokertu transformed his legs into a card and jammed it down his throat. Jugglenaut then made a balloon and placed it on top of Boboiboy before cooking him alive with Firebot, thus igniting the explosive balloon, and-

Waking him up from his sleep, as he sat up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. He looked around his room, it was 3 a.m., and he didn't really want to bother other people with his trauma. So he stared out the window in silence. He thought to himself of the uselessness of it all. He never really questioned orders and he barely had a break between the defeat of Retak'ka and his next mission. Justice doesn't wait for the Heroes to heal. Now that he was on this break, he started questioning his existence more. More importantly, he wanted to know how Earth was protected while he was gone. But he never really asked anyone. He just assumed that he got lucky and no aliens came to Earth while he was gone.

=-X-=

Boboiboy ate breakfast and plunged himself into deep thought. He spent these days with Targetbot who was repurposed by TAPOPS. During their first meeting, Targetbot wasn't much, but soon revealed that its true intent was for training, and decades of not being used had caused it to slowly lose its true functionality. Targetbot was actually extremely durable and more powerful than previously expected. It was meant as a real-life training simulator and is modifiable to the owner's wishes.

For maximum "comfortability" Boboiboy chose the mode that was more akin to the Laksamana Tarung's style, which was modifiable. Since they're more akin to Power Sphere training, Boboiboy was grilled on making sure that he had the creativity to strategize mid-battle, so their training sessions were often paired up with Boboiboy's other friends. 

Since she was the most versatile, Yaya was often used for practice with the other members of the team. Honestly, most enemies are probably equipped with enhanced strength and speed, so elite TAPOPS members must train with her. Boboiboy was used more for extreme condition training. But life hadn't thrown anything major at any of them for a while. They usually stop when the weather gets too intense, but recently, though, the weather's been weird with unknown and random patterns. Odd for the Pulau Rintis area, since they're chock in the middle of Selangor. Boboiboy had to pair up with Yaya to take down Targetbot. The challenge behind this is that they had to defeat Targetbot a different way every time that they clash. Also with each clash, Targetbot becomes more and more resistant to their attacks.

"Come on, lards! Hurry up and defeat me!" Targetbot demanded. "I've had dildos attached to rhinos that hurt more than your damned lightning bolts, boy!"

Yaya snickered under her breath. "Goddamn."

Boboiboy eyed her with her small smirk. "Really, Yaya? You of all people?"

"Quit yammering, you troglodytes! No excuse for you either, Yaya! I've watched cringey Youtube videos that hurt more than your punches. Now get beating my ass, or I'll beat it out of you!"

"S'what she said." Gopal smiled while raising an eyebrow while jeering at Ying.

Ying rolled her eyes while smiling. Everybody had begun spouting dirty jokes because...teenagers.

"Boboiboy Triad!" he yelled, jumping through a ring of light, causing him to split into three. Out came Boboiboy Thorn, Boboiboy Blaze and Boboiboy Ice. Waving his arms around, Thorn summoned a flourish of thorny plants. They bloomed with purplish flowers that oozed a weird gaseous substance. He then redirected the substance towards Targetbot, covering him in a light violet liquid layer, as Boboiboy encased Targetbot in ice, leaving a hole in the dead center of Targetbot. He then shot a bolt of fire straight in through the hole and closed it up, causing Targetbot to be set on fire, the liquid emitted from the plants acting as fuel for the flames. The blazing fire decimated Targetbot, leaving it scorched to its very circuits.

"Could've been better, kid. But please increase the intensity of the fire next time. No need to pull any punches on me. Alright then, where's the next dumpster fire of a Hero you guys call 'Yaya'?!"

"Watch and learn, will ya? Watch from the _master_ of not pulling any punches."

"Don't destroy a building this time around, alright?"

Yaya rolled her eyes. "It was one time, I was running out of ideas, and it was a building that was supposed to be demolished, anyway."

"Right. And your cookies are real fucking delicious, too."

"I will knock your fucking teeth out one day."

Boboiboy grinned while reverting back to one form. "Sure. At least you're acknowledging that your food is bad, alright?"

"Time to show you all how it's done." Yaya said, cracking her knuckles. and flying straight at a freed Targetbot.

"Show me what you got."

"Heh. Terbaik." Boboiboy said, putting a thumbs-up in mid-air.


	2. Gods among Insane Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keluang Man, a parodical Malaysian take on Batman, gets my own spin on it. I'll try my best. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google keluang man because you might not know it

Borhan flipped a coin, catching it on his right hand. He had been bored over the past few days, since he was approaching the deadline that the entire mental hospital had been set. The government had cut the funding for this specific "mental hospital" after finding out that the money provided was being used irresponsibly and flowed to another person's bank account. Since it was so easy for scumbags to swindle the money, and that the authorities found out about the abuse going on in that shelter, they decided to straight up move the facility to another place. To decrease funds required, they just decided to kick out the patients that seemed to be able to function in society well enough.

And that included Borhan bin Udin, and his close friend Samad bin Mohd Isa. They would be given about RM250 each and basically let loose in Kuala Lumpur. The prick who's in charge assumed that they'd be caught and put in jail sooner or later.

"They're retards. They'll live off in the wild, but sooner or later they'll pull some stupid shit and get arrested. Besides, the people we're releasing are the least retarded of this bunch. They'll be fine." someone muttered, which Borhan heard while spying upon them. The only reason that he hadn't been active as Keluang Man recently is because he didn't want to raise any suspicion about himself over the few days. "Now tonight, go distribute that money around to these sick fucks before you get your slimy hands on it."

He informed Samad, his friend/sidekick Tiong Man about this situation. They both agree to steal the suitcase full of money and escape that very night. After all, they had no options left. What else would they do?

Borhan looked around for inspiration, only to find flyers on the ground. He kicked one aside and had a moment of brilliance.

"I've got an idea, Samad." he said, picking up a trash can. "But there's work to be done."

/I\/I\0/I\/I\

The doctor that usually took care of Borhan unlocked the door to his room. He wasn't there.

He sneered at the empty bed.

"You know what?" he said, locking the door. "Screw the bastard. We're leaving tomorrow and since he's not here, I'm taking the fucking cash."

The doctor opened the suitcase once he made sure that no one was watching. Only to reveal it being full of flyers gathered around the compound.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked. "WHERE THE HELL DID THE MONEY GO?"

He slammed his fists on the table.

/I\/I\0/I\/I\

Keluang Man used his money to buy some scrap metal and a gun. He didn't really wanna kill criminals, but he had to have had _some_ form of defense. The scrap metal would be reforged into his weapons and enhance his skills. After months of work, Keluang Man and Tiong Man would be reborn.

All new boomerangs and armor for both of them and a metal staff for Tiong Man. And as their crime-fighting improved, so did their presence in the city. They became more and more noticed, and their battles more extravagant as even their own villains realize that they need to up their game to keep up. While resting one day, Keluang Man remembered one of the duo's recent endeavors.

It was the fight between them and Mata Batu Johan Hitam, who had just learnt a slew of new spells. He claimed that he just so happened to be at Kuala Lumpur, but it was actually because he was bored and had some fun with Keluang Man.

"I've summoned some clones for y'all to fight. And y'all are going down faster than a tractor down a slope."

In multiple puffs of smoke, around 5 clones appeared, with a hoisted fireball above their head. They then lobbed the fireball in Keluang Man's direction, so he somersaulted and ducked out of the way. The fireball set fire to everything it touched, with some flames hitting Keluang Man's clothing. He quickly put them out and dashed away, wincing silently in pain.

"Can't catch me, Johan! You've got to try a bit harder this time around!"

He growled and pointed to Keluang Man. "Get him, you worthless pieces of shit!"

The clones scowled and ran after him. Weaving between the alleyways, he threw his boomerang and it hit a clone in the head and Keluang Man stopped around the corner before launching an uppercut to one of the clones. The clone fell and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sunnova-!" Keluang Man almost cursed, due to his hand hurting badly. He restrained himself since he felt that he had to set a good example to kids. So, he decided to continue running away from the clones. Unfortunately, he reached a dead end to the alleyway. "Oh darn it, lah." He turned around to look at the remaining clones. They arrived just in time, as Keluang Man swung his fist at a clone, breaking its nose and causing it to disappear before it hit the ground.

He then held up his hands in a surrendering position as the three clones cornered him. Johan descended from his levitation with his flying skull sidekick. "You utter fool. Why do you think you can keep defeating me?"

"Because I've defeated you multiple times?" Keluang Man said. Johan growled, in anger, before snapping his fingers to dissipate the clones. Keluang Man shrugged with a crooked smile on his face.

"Enough! I don't need smack talk from y'all!" Johan yelled, wiping his bloodied nose. "Now prepare to die!" He summoned a fireball and held it above his head, landing on the ground for better accuracy. Then Tiong Man arrived and whacked Johan on the head with his wooden staff with enough force to knock him out. Then Keluang Man put some handcuffs around his wrists, and forming a small chain consisting of ten chains attached to a nearby pole.

Johan was unable to perform spells if his hands weren't free, which Keluang Man often used to his advantage. He would usually bind his hands together to prevent anything crazy from happening. He looked at the burn marks he sustained. He hated magical fires since their damage wasn't just physical, it was also emotional and mental. Sort of like symbolic fire that burns through your soul. He gripped his shoulder to reduce the pain.

Tiong Man came over and pulled out some bandages from his utility belt and wrapped it around his shoulder. "You alright man?"

"Yeah, man. We need to get me back home. I need to take a break."

Borhan then shook his head and continued to read the Quran, trying to achieve peace. He found that it was the best way to heal Johan's damage, since he claims it does some spiritual damage as well. He asked Tiong Man to go on patrol for him, and to report to him in case anything odd happens. There's no excuse for a hero to take a break, even if they attain massive damage.

"If the Hero won't stand up against evil no matter their condition, then who will?" Borhan thought to himself.

He closed the Quran and stood up to get a glass of water.

He was knocked aside by an invisible force, slamming into the nearby wall. He fell to the ground, clenching his fists as blood dripped out of his mouth. The blood sizzled once it hit the ground, bubbles appearing in the puddle and evaporated into nothingness. His vision turned green, and flashed purple before fading into black as his consciousness fades away slowly.

** _"W̧͙̺̔͐ͣ̀͌ͭ͐̀͘H̸̤̖͍̲̠̗̯͌ͬ̾̊̃̐̍͢Â̳̯T̸͍͇͒ͭ̈́̀̚͜͠ ́͊͏̭T̶͖̮̜̲̻͛͢Ḧ͔̮̹̰̯͢E̸͉͕̖̱̗̻̭̱ͬͨ̓ͭ̊ ̢͚͔̊ͦ̉̍ͮ̈́̓F̦͓͇͉̖̱̯͉͖ͩ̽͗̃ͯͯ̒̿̽͝͡U̶̵͖̼͇̱͇̩͕ͭ̉̅̂̀̿͑̚C̛͉̖͍͈ͨ̀ͮͬ̌̽͐̽K̝̟̭̠̘̹̦̲̗̾̃͌?̧̮̞͋̀͛͡!͆̑̈́̔̀͐͟͏̵̲͖̣͖͚̬̝̣"_ **

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thiccens


	3. Cicakman chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malaysian man with lizard powers lol

Professor Klon. Quite a dangerous opponent. He is a very manipulative person and loves to grab strangers off the street that are angry at the world, brainwashing them to be angry at society. Then he grants them the opportunity to wreak havoc on Metrofulus by being his experiments. Worse, their bodies dissipate really quickly, so they're basically suicide bombers by destroying everything and leaving no trace behind.

And as much as Cicakman wants to kill him, he refuses apparently not supposed to half the time. And the other half of the time, he can't even track him down, so he can't strangle him to death. He often works in the shadows and prefers to send minions to do his dirty work. The guy even has an invention that lets him disguise as anyone he wants, to the point that he can even replicate fingerprints and eye colors if he chooses. Rumors even say that his disguises have high positions of powers that allows him to bend laws to his whim. From what Cicakman has heard, he spends half the time running governmental positions and the other half working on his personal machinations.

Also the third half of his time he's absolutely beating the shit out of Cicakman with cybernetic implants. Kind of like now.

Klon closed his fist tightly and waited for a red glow to appear on his knees, which, from Cicakman's experience, shows that he's increasing his kinetic energy for a harder pummeling.

Cicakman wiped his mouth, which was dripping with blood. Klon glowered over him, fist raised for his next attack.

"Damn, dude. Red knees? You might need to take a slight break from...you know..." He made a clenched fist and moved it back and forth near his mouth. "Dirty stuff."

Klon swooped his fist downwards and smashed his fist downwards, caving Cicakman's skull in as the sponge-y brain splattered everywhere, stuck mostly to his robotic fists. Cicakman laid down, massive brain trauma paralyzing him. He couldn't move, speak and hardly even think and breathe. His vision went black.

xX0Xx

Cicakman woke up and looked at his watch. "Three days?" he panted, scared. "Goddamn. That's quicker than usual."

He was quite scared. His healing factor was much faster than ever. That was good news, but that meant he would've subconsciously been more reliant on it. He was a lazy and dependent on his powers, and eventually, he might face a problem he can't heal out of. Maybe these new Klon clones will eventually have some common sense and toss him into a vat of acid. Eventually, he might not even be able to go to the hospital. He was pretty sure that his healing factor doesn't cover diseases, since he was sick everyday for the past few months.

What if people toss him into the hospital? Then the doctors would be confused since he could eventually regenerate another arm within a day since it seems his regeneration factor was becoming more potent.

He shook his head. He hadn't had his anxiety medication for a while, since receiving head trauma means his regeneration factor will shut down all body functions for faster and more effective healing. He hopped back to his apartment to take his medication.

"Why the hell is my skin itchy?" he wondered. He knew that a possible side effect of anxiety was itchy skin, but he never had these symptoms before. He ignored it at the moment, since his body was throbbing with pain.

xX0Xx

Cicakman's POV

After taking a few more weeks off, my skin began to itch more and more as time passed. It began to turn redder and redder, almost to the point of my damn skin bleeding. It kept throbbing and throbbing as I fought off Klon's clones and his lackeys. Some guys that he turned against society were biologically mutated and basically weaponized, which was...getting tougher and tougher. Things seemed to become worse and worse as time went on and it seems that my body was becoming more and more painful for no reason. I've been taking like a few painkiller pills per day just to break even.

I grabbed the newspaper and began reading it. I noticed that there were some news of some dismembered police officers on the opposite side of the town. I sighed and put on my outfit. Dismemberment in the newspaper is _never_ a good sign. Actually, it's probably never a good sign if any sort of dismemberment is involved anywhere, I guess. I then went to the other side of the town, a place I privately refer to as the ghetto. I had to investigate the general area to get some perspective and possible hiding spots for the perpetrator. Turns out, I didn't really need to do that for long.

I hopped down to a nearby building. Had to start somewhere, after all. I walked into the decrepit building and explored it for a bit. I went to the upper floor just in case, though a quick general feel of the area told me nothing was present. But that feeling lingered on, like something was watching me. I crept downstairs and took one last look into the building. I glared into the darkness just in case, and said, "I know you're there. Just come out into the open, and we can hash this out."

Aa few seconds pass in silence. A gentleman steps out of the darkness. He wore a red shirt that had a wet spot in the middle of it, with a navy blue jacket and dark jeans. I noticed him holding some sort of thick cable that trsiled behind him.

"Hey there. I'm a _big_ fan of you, Cicakman."

"Who...are you?"

"One of the original Professor Klon's experiments. He kidnapped me years ago, but then set me free. I'm not sure what he changed about me, but I felt better than ever."

"The original Professor Klon?" I looked at my fists, which were unknowingly clenched in anger. Klon had been basically responsible for basically atrocity in Metrofulus. If it weren't because of him, Metrofulus would only be filled with random criminals and muggers. He's the cause of every biological freak in the city. He's basically created creatures of carnage and destruction and no one has been able to catch him.

Even though he's been dead for like ten years now. What a piece of shit. Can't even die without causing a fuck ton of trouble. He apparently managed to clone himself a bunch of failed times, creating some clones that is hyper-mutated in a certain aspect. Some clones are extremely strong, others extremely smart and some with other quirks. But rumors are circulating that he actually managed to perfect a clone and the perfect one is the one with high governmental position.

I shook my head to get myself out of my temporary funk. The man stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Can I have your name, sir? Since we share the same nemesis, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with me your name."

"Oh." he scratched his head. "Yusuf Bakri bin Ghazali. Sorry for the hesitation. I'm not usually afforded this much kindness."

I turned around and began to walk out of the building. "Come on, let's-"

A long tendril had cut my arm off, causing a massive spout of blood to spew from the severed limb. I turned around and saw Yusuf staring at me with a grave look on his face. I cursed internally. I should've known that he was an enemy. His reveal was far too suspicious. Also the thick cable he was carrying was actually his tail, which he held in his hand after cutting my arm off.

"AH! Son of a bitch! That fucking hurt!" I grabbed my shoulder instinctively to lessen the pain. To make matters worse, my skin was beginning to itch all over again. Luckily, my arm had began to heal and close the wound up, so at least I stopped bleeding. I looked to the floor and noticed the floor sizzling and my blood...chewing through the cement like acid.

"Ok. I somewhat lied, if I'm being perfectly honest." he then swung his tail again, preparing for another attack. I saw the tail, which was skin-colored, and had sharp barbs and spikes near the tip of it, which clearly reveals how he cut off the arms of officers. And me as well, I guess. The tip of it was encrusted with blood. He then threw his tail and missed as I leapt out of the way.

I quickly jumped down and punched his jaw. He merely flinched at the attack and grinned menacingly, before slugging me in retaliation, sending me into a wall. I coughed up some blood, and made it splatter over the entire floor. He was far too strong for me to handle, so I ripped away a metal pole and repeatedly struck him from afar, causing him to become enraged.

I can't fight this guy with only one arm, so I had to escape. In any case, he was far too strong for even me to handle, with one metaphorical arm metaphorically tied behind my back. In response, he picked up a crate and lobbed it at me. I punched it, causing the crate to shatter into splinters. Damn it! I'm supposed to be hiding! After I destroyed the crate, he came charging at me far too quickly for me to respond. I jumped up as high as I could, grappling onto the ceiling and prayed as hard as I could that he didn't see me. I closed my eyes tightly even though I'm supposed to be able to look in case I need to counter his attacks. I slowly opened one eye.

"What the?!" Where did he go? Gah!" Yusuf then ran out the door, presumably to look for me.

In the heat of the moment, I realized. My skin wasn't itching anymore. Then I looked around. I was invisible.

But why was my blood acidic?

**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks for reading -zack


End file.
